Absorbent articles typically include an outercover constructed from a laminate of a liquid impermeable film and a nonwoven fabric constructed from hydrophobic polymeric fibers. These outercovers are difficult to print on in a fast and economical manner that is amenable to efficient ink adhesion and crockfastness. More particularly, it is difficult to get good ink adhesion to the visible surface of the nonwoven web of synthetic fibers.
The need for good ink adhesion to the outercover is enhanced by durability needs of the outercover. For example, when in use, the outercover of absorbent articles can contact oily compositions (e.g., baby oil, lotions, etc.), which can cause the ink to more easily rub off of the outercover. When the oily composition is on the skin of the wearer, or the skin of a caretaker, the ink may rub off of the outercover and onto the skin. Thus, the ink causes unwanted ink stains on the skin of the wearer and/or the caretaker, as well as deteriorate the overall look of the outercover.
In order to protect a design applied to an outer cover, the designs have been printed onto the underlying film layer of the outercover, so that the overlying nonwoven polymeric fabric can help protect the design from rubbing off. While the nonwoven polymeric fabric may protect the underlying design, it also reduces the vibrancy of the design's coloring that is apparent on the resulting absorbent article. In order to compensate for this loss in vibrancy, an excess amount of ink has sometimes been applied to the film, which increases the materials cost of the absorbent article. Additionally, this excess ink can require longer drying time, possibly leading to slower production speeds.
Accordingly, there is a need to improve adhesion of inks to the visible surface of a nonwoven web. Additionally, there exists a need to improve the crockfastness of an ink composition applied to the nonwoven surface of a film-web laminate, such as those useful as an outercover of an absorbent article.